Boo (Pure)
ブウ |romaji = Majin Bū |other = ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Junsui)|funi=Kid Buu|viz=Djinn Boo}}Daizenshū 4, page 61 |epithet = Dragon Ball Super''episode 86 |group= Majin |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |race = Majin (Demon-Human) |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Babidi's Forces |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Bibidi |headquarters = |manga debut = Volume #42, Chapter #508 |anime debut = DBZ276 DBK149 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Oob (Reincarnation) * Majin Bū (Absorption Form) |techniques = * Absorption * Air Dance Technique * Arm-Detaching Attack * Ill Ball * Teleportation * Kikōha * Regeneration * Sole Earth Crumbling Attack * Super Kamehameha |tools = }} ブウ ( )|Majin Bū (Junsui)|viz=Djinn Boo|funi=Kid Buu|lit meaning=Majin Bū (Pure)}} is the original form of the monster known as "Majin Boo". The first form of Boo that appeared in the series was actually the form that he took after absorbing Grand Kaiōshin millions of years earlier, and he appeared again only after all of the fighters he had absorbed were removed from his system. Background Majin Boo was responsible for a tumultuous short lived era in the 7th Universe. Majin Boo was said to have been created by Bibidi. However, it was later unveiled that in fact he was found and resurrected by Bibidi. In the anime the first victims of Majin Boo was a conflict created in some part of the 7th Universe, in a battle against the now extinct Alphanians, where killed them and destroyed their planet afterwards through the use of an intense scream. Where after rejoicing with his master, Majin Boo attempted to end the life of Bibidi. Eventually catching the attention of the Kaiōshin two Kaiōshin were the first to respond to the attacks, where the two perished. In the anime this is further expanded on where Majin Boo first fought against the Kaiōshin of the West in a one-sided battle, dominating the Kaiōshin with ease. Pushing the Kaiōshin to the brink of the death, the Kaiōshin used the strongest technique in the Kaiōshin's repertoire, easily punted into the sky. Majin Boo puts an end to their long fight by placing an expanding Kikōha on the abdomen. The battle against the Kaiōshin of the North was extremely one-sided, where Majin Boo defeated the Kaiōshin with simple attacks. The deaths of both of the Kaiōshin alerted the attention of the strongest Kaiōshin of the South. Who unlike the previous Kaiōshin was absorbed by Majin Boo. In the anime, the two had their battle showcased where both the Kaiōshin and Boo fought on equal footing in the beginning of their bout. But due, to the speed and unique body of Majin Boo had the advantage carrying the bout between the two, where after tearing the arm of Majin Boo the Kaiōshin of the South, continued the assault. Majin Boo even dodged a tracking Kikōha that was sent towards him. After Majin Boo retaliates he severely damages the Kaiōshin and absorbs him with the detached arm that was ripped by the Kaiōshin of the South in the earlier portions of their short-lived battle. The Kaiōshin was absorbed which as a result made Majin Boo weaker but dramatically changing Majin Boo's appearance. Putting the universe of panic this did not stop both Bibidi and Majin Boo, where it would lead to battle with the Kaiōshin of the East,Shin. Whom was the most inexperienced of all the Kaiōshin at the time, and was the last of the Kaiōshin of the 7th Universe. Majin Boo easily was able to overpower Shin, while on the brink of death their bout was delayed by the interference of the Grand Kaiōshin through the use of Kai-Kai. As a result saving Shin, Majin Boo is attacked by the Grand Kaiōshin with a powerful attack that severs Majin Boo into cube combusting the remaining pieces. Moments after Majin Boo recovers and absorbs the Kaiōshin weakening him once again, and becoming a new Majin Boo. Personality Boo is an irrational and unpredictable being, as he randomly falling asleep, screaming loudly, or using his fists to bang his chest like a monkey, even his creator Bibidi had trouble controlling him. Because of these traits, he lacks a sense of reason, empathy, and the inability to comprehend his actions. Boo is extremely dangerous and omnicidal, he enjoys destroying planets, and if left unchecked, he will eventually wipe out the entire solar system. However, he does love to test his opponents power, preferring to see how far they push him (Son Gokū and Vegeta being two examples). He does display child-like antics, such as taunting and toying his opponents. He also lacks speech skills, only using shouts, grunts, or laughing in a maniacal way. Despite his insanity, he has some mental skills, as he took advantage of Gokū not throwing the Genki Dama (due to Vegeta being in the way). Appearance Boo has the same appearance to that of the evil fused Boo, with the exception of that he is child-like in terms of stature and his antenna also becomes quite short. In the manga, Kid Boo does not have any fingers besides the small index finger, (but in the anime and video-games, he has the regular four fingers and a thumb). Just like the other Boos, he wears baggy white pants, with a black belt showing the Majin symbol. Like the evil fused Boo, he wears black arm covers. Abilities Majin Boo is noted as being an extremely powerful being, and his actions more than back up the words. In combat, he's been seen able to fight on par with a Super Saiyan 3 Son Gokū, and easily outclass both Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, and the good Majin Boo. Additionally, it was in this form that Majin Boo laid waste to every Kaiōshin but the Kaiōshin of the East. Despite this, his ''ki was noted to have shrunk in comparison to the evil Majin Boo. Power and Physical Prowess Transformations Dragon Ball Majin Boo Arc .]] This form of Majin Boo first appeared after Gokū and Vegeta removed the good incarnation of Boo from the evil one. With no soul to tame him, Majin Boo had been reduced to this form — a being of pure instinct. Ignoring Gokū and Vegeta entirely, Majin Boo attempts to blow up Earth without so much as a warning. When his attack is deflected by Vegeta's provocations, Boo [[Sole Earth Crumbling Attack|releases a much larger ki blast]], which completely destroys the planet.Dragon Ball chapter 508, pp. 2-12 In the chaos, Majin Boo somehow managed to witness Kibito Kaiōshin teleport, and copied it instantly. Regenerating from the destruction of Earth, Majin Boo uses his new skill to find Gokū and Vegeta, and teleports to the Kaiōshin Realm.Dragon Ball chapter 509, pp. 5-8 Waiting on someone to challenge him, Majin Boo falls asleep, only to be awoken again by Gokū's violent transformation into a Super Saiyan 3. Beating his chest and shouting, Majin Boo is ready to battle Son Gokū.Dragon Ball chapter 509, pp. 10-11 The battle for the fate of the Universe begins. Boo lunges first, directly taking a Super Kamehameha from Gokū, only to regenerate. The Majin is struck by Gokū from behind, but inflates himself to stop movement. Planting his leg into the ground and stretching it to attack Gokū, Boo releases a kikōha. Gokū dodges it, and Boo is struck with a kick to the jaw. Responding with an elbow blow, Majin Boo and Gokū begin a fierce exchange of blows, all while Vegeta watches in the background. Majin Boo ends the exchange with a Majin Kamehameha, but Gokū claims the Kamehameha is his move, after responding with a Kamehameha of his own.Dragon Ball chapter. 510, 1-11 Having regenerated, Majin Boo mocks Gokū.Dragon Ball chapter. 510, 1-13 Vegeta switches in to battle Majin Boo, allowing Gokū to charge ki. The Majin loses his lower half to a powerful ki blast from Vegeta, he is annihilated by a Continuous Kikōha. However, Majin Boo simply regenerates behind Vegeta, striking him down with a powerful blow. Boo quickly begins to overwhelm Vegeta, unleashing a powerful physical assault on the Saiyan prince. Extending his arm, the Majin begins to strangle Vegeta, only to be interrupted by Mr. Satan. Releasing Vegeta from his grip, Majin Boo lunges at Mr. Satan, only to be stopped by an incredible head pain.Dragon Ball chapter 511, pp. 2-13 To rid himself of the pain, Majin Boo expels the good Boo from his being. Free from the good Boo's interference, Majin Boo advances on Mr. Satan, punching him in the face. Utterly ignoring Mr. Satan's brash shouting, the Majin dashes forward with the intent to kill him. The good Boo, however, released a kikōha to stop the pure Majin Boo. Majin Boo and Majin Boo begin to do battle; the pure Boo takes a direct headbutt from the good Boo, but stretches his arms to throw the good Boo into the ground. Good Boo attacks with a kikōha, ripping off half of the pure Boo's body — pure Boo, however, regenerates, and rips off Majin Boo's head by dashing forward. The good Boo admits that he can't beat the pure incarnation.Dragon Ball chapter 512, pp. 1-12 Majin Boo and Majin Boo continue their battle, with the pure Majin Boo getting the good incarnation into a stranglehold. Mr. Satan tries to stop the battle, but the pure Boo repels him back. Angered, the good Boo slips out of the hold, throwing Boo over his head and trying to turn him to chocolate. Boo deftly dodges, blasting off the good Boo's head, berating him for his choice. The clash begins again, with the pure Boo deflecting all of the good Boo's blows easily.Dragon Ball chapter 513, pp. 2-4 His battle with his good counterpart continuing, Majin Boo stretches his leg forward, kicking the good Boo in the stomach and punching him away. Detaching his arm, and uses the detached limb to mercilessly beat the good Boo.Dragon Ball chapter 514, pp. 1-2 Due to their prolonged battle, the pure Majin Boo has pushed the good Boo close to death. However, due to Mr. Satan throwing a rock at his head, Majin Boo saw something he shouldn't have seen — the Super Genki Dama that Gokū had been forming to defeat him. Angered, the Majin prepares to rush in, but Vegeta, now revived from the Dragon Balls, steps in to defend Gokū. Utterly amused, Majin Boo begins to toy with Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 515, pp. 3-6 With the Genki Dama completed, Majin Boo sees it again and attacks Gokū. Gokū teleports out of the way, reappearing back beneath the Genki Dama. Mr. Satan moves Vegeta out of the way, and Gokū unleashes the Genki Dama towards Boo. The Majin tries to deflect it with a Kamehameha, but the sphere is too strong; it collides with Majin Boo, but the Majin manages to hold the sphere off, as Gokū is too weak to unleash it.Dragon Ball chapter 516, pp. 1-8 However, Gokū's ki is restored by the Dragon Balls, and with a final farewell, and a wish that he return as a good person, Majin Boo is destroyed by the Genki Dama.Dragon Ball chapter 517, pp. 9-13 Interlude After being killed by Gokū, Majin Bū was reincarnated rather quickly into an Earthling child — this child come to be known as Oob. Dragon Ball chapter 519, pp. 12-13 Legacy Upon his defeat, Gokū made a wish to Enma that Boo would be reincarnated. This wish would go on to be granted in the form of Oob — a pure-hearted farmboy who would become Gokū's student. Creation and Conception Trivia * Majin Boo is the only one of the three major villains (Freeza, Cell, and Majin Boo) not to be killed by a new Super Saiyan form while in their final form, though Gokū says he could have beaten him at 100% as a Super Saiyan 3. * Majin Boo's name is a pun on the magic phrase from the movie Cinderella, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo". The wizards Bibidi and Babidi all derive their names from different portions of this phrase. ** In the VIZ English localization of the manga, his name is spelled "Boo", to be more in line with the phrase his name originates from. Similar changes were made to Bibidi, Babidi, and Dābura. * While the term Majin is used to describe both Lucifer and Majin Boo (all forms), they are writen diferently and have different meanings, the former being and the later .Kanzenshuu/Tidbits/Demon Guide * In the original Japanese anime, as well as the manga, the pure Majin Boo is entirely inarticulate. The dub, however, game him the ability to speak in broken English. Quotes * (Before blasting Majin Boo) "Me Buu, not you!" * (While battling against Super Saiyan 3 Gokū) "He he hi hi hi hee. Me Buu, kill you!" References Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Majin (Demon-Human)